The invention relates generally to the field of support pillows. In particular, the invention relates to pillows for supporting the head of an infant when reclining in a supine position, and to methods of supporting the infant's head when so reclining.
Medical advice now suggests that infants should be placed on their backs when sleeping in order to reduce the number of incidents of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome or "crib death" as it is commonly known. Complying with this advice sometimes leads to a situation where the back of the baby's head becomes flattened. Although probably not a medical condition, "flat head" syndrome may cause concern to some parents.
Although numerous pillows are available which are specifically adapted to provide additional support for infants, young children, and the like, such pillows have not been designed to reduce the pressure on the back of the head. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,513 describes a pillow referred to as a head protector which includes a panel with a U-shaped roll. In use in car-seats, infant carriers and the like, the roll is placed around the infant's head and shoulders, thereby protecting and supporting the top and sides of the infant's head. However, the back of the infant's head still experiences considerable pressure.
Hence, this invention is related to techniques for reducing or redistributing the pressure applied to the back of the head when lying in the supine position.